Handheld outdoor power devices such as trimmers, blowers, chainsaws, and/or the like, are often used to perform tasks relating to yard/grounds maintenance or even commercial resource harvesting activities that require them to be mobile. Although there are several options for powering such devices, including combustion engines, corded electric motors, or battery powered electric motors, each option may be viewed as having advantages in certain environments and for certain users.
A common requirement for such devices, regardless of the power source, is that some components of the devices will need to be cooled. Electric powered devices typically employ electric components that heat up during powered operation and, for some such devices; air cooling may be employed internal to the device to manage internal temperatures. To employ the air cooling, it is often considered to be necessary to provide vents or louvers for the intake of air for internal circulation prior to exhausting heated air. However, the inclusion of vents for intake of air may be somewhat disadvantageous given that these devices operate in relatively harsh environments. In this regard, for example, the work these devices are employed to perform inherently generates and often stirs up debris. Moreover, the devices are often used in outdoor environments that may include moisture, dirt or other potential contaminants. Thus, large air vents or louvers may provide ample opportunity for unwanted contaminants to reach internal components of the devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for an arrangement providing cooling of internal components of such devices with less risk of introducing unwanted contaminants.